Sound
by alexbroox
Summary: Merwaine going at it. Don't you just love the sounds Merlin makes?


**Rating: **M

**Characters: **Merlin, Gwaine

**Pairing: **Merwaine

_As the rating already suggests: This is indeed smut. _

_I don't believe that there are any warnings I'd have to post for this little piece but of course, if you do find anything worrisome in this stroy please leave me a review or a message so I can fix this and put up a warning for it._

**Summary**: Merwaine going at it. Don't you just love the sounds Merlin makes?

"Hnnngh, Gwaine!"

Of the many sounds that had left Merlin's lips that night Gwaine had to admit that this one was probably his favourite. Sure, Gwaine loved all of the little moans and groans of pleasure that just seemed to tumble from the servant's lips in an almost endless stream of noise, but he would be lying if he said that Merlin, screaming his name as if it was the only thing keeping him from losing himself in another world of insanity, didn't just give him that little extra push; that little bit more energy to thrust harder, faster, to just give him everything.

"Gwaine, Gwaine, oh please… please Gwaine, you have to… ohhh, just… yes!"

The knight just answered with a groan of his own, too far gone to really care for any kind of verbal reply. He had already spent more than half of the night stimulating all of Merlin's senses with great fervor, not caring that he would have to lead a patrol to an outlying village at dawn. Those thoughts could wait.

He tugged Merlin's legs a little higher on his shoulders and tried to change the angle of his thrusts. The results were almost immediate.

"Oh my…. Gwaine!"

Merlin's screams of pleasure could probably be heard throughout the whole castle, but Gwaine found that he couldn't bring himself to care. Every other knight should know anyways that Merlin was his and his alone!

"Gwaine please, faster, harder, please… anything just, hnnnngh…. More, Gwaine, please, more!"

"Your wish is my command," was the last thing Merlin heard before his brain just stopped functioning.

It was too much. Just too much. But still not enough, not nearly enough and he felt lost standing on the edge but not quite falling over, just being, existing and taking everything Gwaine would give to him and more.

Somewhere deep in his mind Merlin knew that he was pleading. Begging. Screaming. That he was probably leaving red, angry marks all over Gwaine's shoulders and chest. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to stop. And it didn't seem as if the knight was minding it either, from what Merlin could see through the tears in his eyes.

The intensity of the moment of his feelings and the pleasure tingling in every part of his body almost left him crying, but Gwaine was quickly bending down, kissing the tears away before they could even truly fall.

"Oh, Merlin, you… ooohh… don't know how beautiful you are… under me… all spread out and… hnngh, willing to just… take and take and take whatever I give you…"

And taking, Merlin did.

He would be sore in the morning, no doubt. And probably not able to sit down for the next three days much to everyone's amusement and Gwaine's delight.

His skin felt sore and raw where Gwaine and him were meeting, connecting, again and again and again and again and Merlin wasn't even sure anymore where his body stopped and his lover's began.

"G-gwaine please, you… you have to… ohhh, that's just… Gwaine!"

Gwaine wasn't sure how much more Merlin could take. His breathing was becoming even more frantic than before and the knight would've seriously started to worry had he not been almost gone himself.

"You have to- please! Gwaine please!"

More tears were starting to form in Merlin's eyes, the feeling becoming too overwhelming, just too much to take, too much, way too much and maybe just maybe enough if Gwaine would just-

"Yes! Ooohh… Gwaine… Gwaine!"

Sometimes Merlin wondered if Gwaine could read people's minds; see their thoughts as if they were clearly written down in an open book. But now was not such a time. Because even if Gwaine had somehow figured out what Merlin had been begging for, what he had needed and where exactly he needed Gwaine's hands –

"Now Gwaine… please, come on… hhnnngggh… Gwaine…"

It was too late for such thoughts now, as Merlin was not only toppling over the edge but almost crashing it down, screaming his lungs out during the fall so that only sighs, mewls and soft moans of "Gwaine…" were left once his lover tumbled into the abyss as well, his warmth spilling inside of the smaller servant.

The only sounds left to be heard now were deep, slowing breaths, whispered promises and the occasional soft kiss.

And after that?

Silence.


End file.
